


If you love me you’d trust me

by TeenMagnet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Angst, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Chat Noir Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Poor Adrien, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protect Adrien Agreste, Tikki Is So Done, Unhelpful Plagg, chat noir miraculous, dark cupid - Freeform, happy ending for these two, ladrien, lady wifi - Freeform, ladybug miraculous, mentioned alya and nino, the bubbler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenMagnet/pseuds/TeenMagnet
Summary: Ladybug accidentally discovers Chats' secret identity and decides to run away. Chat doesn't let it happen by reminding her that she can't leave because she's just a teen. Ladybug tells him she knows who he is and that they can't be anything but work partners out of fear of not being good enough for Adrien... but things never turn out the way we want them too.





	If you love me you’d trust me

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my Tumblr mutuals and I were talking about how we thought the reveal would be. I said I would like it if Marinette found out that Adrien is Chat Noir and decided to run away. **News Flash** shes like 16 or something so, therefore, Chat reminds her she can't. 
> 
> Credit to: @emzurl on Tumblr and their really good comic Tech-Rex.  
> http://emzurl.tumblr.com/post/162722010461/mlb-tech-rex-00 <\--- here's the link to the comic. ENJOY!!!!

“Oh my god, Tikki what will I do?” Marinette said as she paced in her room. Marinette couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it. How was it possible that Chat Noir, her best friend, had been Adrien Agreste the whole time? How had she not seen it sooner?

“I don’t think there’s much you can do Marinette. What Ch- Adrien did was careless but at least now you can both work better together,” answered the red kwami who was perched on Marinette’s shoulder holding onto a cookie.

“He doesn’t know I’m Ladybug. And you told me that no one should know my identity. Are you know telling me I should reveal myself to him?” Marinette asked as she stood in front of her desk staring at her pictures of Adrien.

“I’m telling you to follow your heart. I know what I said but there’s not much we can do about it now. So we might as well make the best of the situation.” replied Tikki before she bit into the cookie.

“But doesn’t it upset you even a little that he was so reckless as to call off his transformation in an alley where anyone could’ve seen him? I mean we saw him, I saw him!” exclaimed a dismayed Marinette, as she began pacing again “What if I reveal myself to him but his carelessness will cause him to reveal my identity to the world? What if-”

“Marinette!” exclaimed the disapproving fairy, “I don’t think you are giving Adrien much credit. You have also transformed in public places such as the subway that one time or when you run out of time and we de-transform behind a building. You're being a little hypocritical, don’t you think?”

“You're right Tikki but what if-”

“Marinette, we both know Chat would never do anything to purposefully hurt you. In fact, he is always throwing himself in harm's way so that nothing happens to you. I really do think it’s better if you tell him. Plus don’t you think he’ll notice something is different next time you guys go on patrol and you're acting weird towards him?” inquired Tikki.

“Ok ok you win I’ll talk to him tomorrow after class.” said a reluctant Marinette as she stopped pacing and began to change into her pajamas.

As she got into her bed, she began to think about all the akumas Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated together. There had been the time when Hawkmoth had turned Nino into “The Bubbler” on Adrien's birthday and together Chat Noir and Ladybug had stopped him and returned all of the adults.

There was also the time when her best friend Alya had become “Lady Wifi” after being wrongfully suspended from school for one week. She giggled as she remembered how panicked she had felt when she had heard Alya’s voicemail telling her she had figured out who Ladybug was. Only to feel relieved yet slightly guilty at knowing her friend had thought Chloe, of all people, was Ladybug.

Thinking about Chloe reminded her of Valentine's day for some odd reason. Valentine’s day, the day she had decided she would grow a pair, to tell Adrien how she felt about him. Only for Chloe to ruin the day by hurting poor Kim’s feeling, causing Hawkmoth to take advantage of the situation and transform Kim into “Dark Cupid”. Marinette remembered how guilty she had felt, seeing as it had been her advice that led Kim to ask Chloé to be his valentine. She recalled feeling sad at seeing how angry Dark Cupids demeanor seemed. Now that she thought about it, Tikki was right! Just when one of Kim’s arrows was about to hit her. Chat had swung Ladybug around, and protected her with his body and had taken the shot meant for her. Which, of course, had lead to Chat conspiring with Dark Cupid and him agreeing to assist Kim in taking her Miraculous. She had had no choice but to free Chat from the spell, which could’ve only been broken with an act of love. In other words, she had had to kiss him to make the spell go away.

Marinette quickly sat up on her bed, she felt herself turn as pink as her walls.

OH MY GOD!!

Her brain was now going over 100 tpm (thoughts per minute)

She had kissed Adrien. She had KISSED Adrien.

Well, technically she had kissed Chat Noir who she now knew was Adrien.

She squeaked not able to believe it. SHE HAD KISSED ADRIEN. Adrien who was her crush since he started school. No, she couldn’t talk to him now. Not knowing she had kissed him. She could feel her anxiety taking over her head with a bunch of new questions. Would Adrien even be okay with Marinette being Ladybug? Would he be disappointed she wasn’t someone special? She was a klutz… who could ever love a klutz?

No way was she going to school tomorrow - scratch that she would never leave her room.

No! She was going to leave Paris. She climbed out of her bed and began looking for her suitcase. Of course! That way she wouldn’t have to see Chat and therefore Adrien. It was the perfect plan! Tomorrow she would be pretty far away from home. Marinette began to desperately put her clothes and sketchbooks in the suitcase.

She suddenly realized she didn’t know how she was going to leave. She didn’t have money. At least, not enough for the cab to drive her super far away. She would have to transform and use her yo-yo and her speed as her means of travel. She shrugged, “No big deal.” she quietly mumbled to herself as she finished packing.

She looked once more around her room, eyeing anything else she might need. When she was content with what was in her suitcase. She called for her transformation, “Tikki, spots on!” Not taking notice of Tikki’s disappointed face as she was sucked into her earrings.

She climbed up to her terrace, threw her yo-yo which caught onto a roof edge and threw herself to the other building. As she began sprinting on the roof she felt the cold air around her. She began to calm a little as she saw all of Paris around her.

Marinette was just about to throw her yo-yo before her ears caught a sound. She stopped and began searching around her, she knew she had heard a purr. She began telling herself that she was now going crazy. But no regular cat could’ve climb onto these high rooftops! No, it had to be Chat she was sure. No one other then Chat could’ve made that noise.

“Here Kitty, Kitty,” she called out as she searched in the dark for him.

“Well, well, well Bugaboo what is My Lady doing out so late at night. One might even say that it’s not very,” he playfully winked at her, “bug-like.” He laughed at his own pun as she rolled her eyes.

“I could say the same thing to you, Kitty. I always knew you were a mangy street cat. Thanks for confirming that idea.” she retorted. Not wanting Chat to think anything was wrong. Tikki was right is he sensed something was wrong he would want to know. She forced a laugh as Chat took a step back with an offended face.

“You wound me, My Lady. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to go out for a run. How about you? What are you doing out so late at night Bug?” he asked.

“I don’t see how that's any of your business Chat,” she said with too much force in her tone. Which of course only made him more interested in knowing.

“Oh come on, Ladybug I’ll help you with whatever thing it is you need,” he pressed.

Marinette stayed silent as she stared at the floor. She quickly glanced up and saw that Chat was staring at her softly as if she was glass and he had to take care of her.

Isn’t it the other way around, she thought. I know his identity it’s not safe for me to be Ladybug anymore. Should I tell him that I know who he is under the mask? I should tell him why I’m leaving.

“The truth is…” she mumbled before blurting out, “I’m leaving Paris!” she nervously fingered her pigtail as she trained her eyes on the floor.

Nothing could have prepared her for Chat Noir's immediately saddened faced. She wasn’t ready for the moment when she felt Chat’s warm arms around her, she began to cry as Chat squeezed her in a tight hug.

“My Lady tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Is there anything I can do? You can tell me anything you know?” he whispered into her ear softly as he continued to hug her.

“The thing is after we fought the last akuma. I was going on my way home when I accidentally saw you de-transform and so I know who you are under the mask. I’m a danger to you… Adrien. I have to leave Paris for your safety.” She couldn’t look at him.

At the mention of his name, Adrien abruptly pulled away from Ladybug. “WHA- HOW?... I was really careful and I didn’t see anybody other than this girl that goes to my class pass by. I’m sorry My Lady, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear… You can’t leave you're Ladybug, you have to help me defeat Hawkmoth. Are you leaving because you don’t like the real me? ”

Marinette became as still as a statue when he mentioned “the girl from his class” because obviously he was talking about her wasn’t he? He was right, she had been the only one close to the area, she had made sure of that after discovering his identity. She hadn’t wanted to leave any loose strings.

“N-NO not at all.”

“Then… Why do you have to leave?”

“I’m sorry Kitty. But what if I disclose your identity in the middle of a battle. Let’s say I see you get hurt and I scream out Adrien instead of Chat Noir. What then? You won’t be able to be Chat Noir with every single paparazzi in Paris coming after you.”

“My Lady you are being exaggerated I trust you enough as Ladybug to know you will never do something to hurt me. You can’t leave,” he said as his voice cracked a little at the end of his sentence.

“I’m sorry Ch- Adrien but it’s for the best.” She began to unhinge her yo-yo from her hip as she started to turn around.

“Wait! You can’t leave. You're probably the same age as me. That means you can’t leave, at least not without your parents. We’ll work something out but please don’t leave. You can’t leave Bugaboo”

At hearing the pet name he had given her she couldn’t hold her tears and they began to fall onto her cheeks. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“YOU DON’T GET IT! I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” she yelled as she covered her face.

Chat’s face lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face. “Why is that a problem?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. “This is great! Because I lo-”

He was interrupted by Ladybugs muffled scream. “No! This is all WRONG. You don’t know who I AM, and I don’t want you to love me for being Ladybug. I want you to love me for the REAL ME!” Her tears were steadily streaming down her cheeks like a river leaving a wet stain on Adrien’s suit.

Chat being the optimist as always said with an almost too easy smile, “That’s an easy problem to solve, just tell me who you really are!” he gently squeezed her.

“NO! Don’t you see? You’ll be tainted by the fact that I am Ladybug, and you won’t be able to see past that. Or… what if I can’t live up to your expectations?”

“But I-”

“I won’t leave because you’re right I’m too young to leave but I-I can’t do this! I’m sorry Adrien” she cried, looking up at him she was assaulted by guiltiness, as she saw tears forming in his own eyes. She abruptly stepped back and his arms limply fell to his sides as he stared at the floor, not wanting to let her see his tears.

So she turned around and ran as her tears continued to fall and not once did she turn back to look at Chat. Otherwise, she would have seen him fall to his knees on the top of the roof as he started crying with his head bowed down.

 

** SCHOOL, **  
** THE NEXT DAY **

Marinette’s heart broke each time she would walk past Adrien. He looked like he hadn’t slept at all last night, he had big eye bags and the gloomiest face she had ever seen. She felt as if she could feel his pain vibrate off him, making her pain double. His face looked like he was seconds away from crying his eyes out. She wanted to go up to him and hug his pain away, but of course, she wouldn’t she had literally told him she couldn’t. So she suffered more and more as the day went by.

By the end of the day, she hadn’t realized she had been staring until she heard Alya whisper into her ear, “He’s been like that all day, I wonder what’s going? I was talking with Nino last night and he told me that Adrien had called him in the middle of the night and that he had been crying over the phone. Of course, Nino didn’t tell me much else, something about how “that would be breaking the bro code” or some bs like that. Even though I told him I was girlfriend he still didn’t want to tell me. Guys… what do you do right?”

“Anyway you should go talk to him, I’m sure he’ll talk to you,” she commanded more than said.

“Why would he open up to me?” inquired a bewildered Marinette as she finally ripped her eyes away from the back of Adrien’s head to glance at Alya’s skeptical look.

“Seriously? Girl... are you for reals?” she shook her head as she turned her attention to her tablet. “Just try to see if he’ll talk to you, that's all.”

**One week later**

Even though a week had past Marinette still kept thinking about what Alya had said. So she had decided that she would finally talk to Adrien because seeing him so heartbroken left her feeling depressed and full of despair.

In fact, she hadn’t slept the whole week. Thank God there had been no akuma this week because even though she felt hurt about what had happened she would have also been embarrassed to see Chat after the way she had treated him.

The poor soul had been looking like a train wreck this whole week, she thought. So she waited the rest of the day for the perfect opportunity to have a moment alone with Adrien.

Finally, around lunchtime, she stalkerly-like followed him all the way to the park where he finally sat a bench alone. She waited a few minutes before she walked up to him.

“Umm… Hi Adrien, would you be mind if I sit down?” she asked him in a soft tone as she slowly sat down next to him.

“Oh, Hi Marinette. Sorry, I’ve kinda been out of it lately,” he apologized as he scratched the back of his neck out of habit. He slid over to the left of the bench to make more room for her and probably because he was a gentleman, she thought. But the thought only made her more heartbroken to the fact that she had dumped him as Ladybug, which made it worse because wasn’t she supposed to protect the people of Paris and yet she went ahead and caused him pain.

“No, you don’t have to apologize. I-I’m sorry for last week. I was also… out of it.” mumbled a red-faced Marinette as she struggled to open the paper bag that neatly sat in her lap. 

“Guess we’re both having a rough time, huh?” He asked with a small smile. Marinette's heart hurt when she saw how tired his eyes looked, actually how tired his whole face looked. She noticed how he seemed to shrink into himself as if trying to protect his heart which only made her feel more guilty.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” she said with a small shrug. She smiled softly as she was finally able to open the bag she held.

“I brought some macaroons from my parents' bakery for lunch would you like some?” she offered, holding the bag up to him.

His face lit up so fast at the mention of the delicious macaroons. “Thanks, Marinette… Hey, can I ask you for some advice?” he asked as he took one of the offered treats. “You seem to be good at giving it.”

“Ummm… s-sure?” she said with uncertainty as she took a small bite of her macaroon. Thinking it would be some type of fashion advice, Marinette tried to start thinking about what Adrien usually wore. She was certainly surprised when she heard what Adrien said.

“How am I supposed to love someone, if they won’t even give me a chance?” he said with a tinge of sadness and a bunch of hurt in his tone. He looked down towards the grass as he continued to bite the pink macaroon he held.

Marinette almost choked on her pastry when he heard his sentence. She had to make it look like she wasn’t that interested in what he said otherwise he might figure out who she was, she thought.

“Well, I’m sure they have a good reason.” she said as she shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe th-they think you won’t be able to love who they are?” she cringed. Way to be inconspicuous Marinette, she thought to herself.

“WON’T BE ABLE TO?” he yelled a bit louder than necessary.

She flinched and dropped her macaroon.

“Umm sorry for that I didn’t need to yell…” he said as he caught her macaroon before it hit the ground. He put it on the napkin close to her. “But… If they love me, then shouldn’t they trust me?” he said as he looked down towards his ring.

Marinette couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat and her face become a dark shade of red. “M-Maybe it’s not so… simple.” she stammered while fiddling with her earring.

Adrien turned to face her, “ If you truly loved someone, would you trust them?” He stared into her eyes with an urgent expression, as if he needed her answer to save him.

Her blush surprisingly turned deeper and breathlessly said, “Yes.” She returned his intense stare with her own. “Adrien I… I should tell you-”

She was cut off when Adrien reached his hand to move her hair to the side. “Do these mean something to you?” he asked as he examined her left earring. “You wear them ALL the time.”

“Uhhhhh uhh umm- they’re n-nothing special,” she rapidly stuttered before exclaiming, “Just plain old earrings!” She moved back a bit and Adrien slide away from her to give her space.

She couldn’t help but realize that his whole demeanor seemed relaxed after touching her earring.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat. “Ah yeah, that’s how my ring is too… until my kwami gets sucked into it,” he smirked as he held his ring up. “He’s pretty lazy, actually.”

“O-oh really?” Marinette touched her ear and stupefied answered, “Tikki’s very nice and… and-”  
“Hmmm? Is that so?” he interrupted as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. He couldn’t help but smile at her as he inquired, “Now how is it that you know what a kwami is? I wonder…”

He turned to look at a red-faced Marinette who had slapped her hand over her mouth.

“I found you… Ladybug.” he extended his hand towards her.  
Marinette stood up so fast she accidentally knocked the bag and box of macaroons off of the bench. She pointed at him as she cried out, “THAT WAS UNDERHANDED AND UNFAIR! How could you?!”

“Well, it serves you right! You knew who I was so how is this not fair?” he exclaimed. “And HOW could you think I,” he pointed at himself as he asked, “wouldn’t love you for you?”

“You’re the smartest, kindest, easiest person to talk to that I’ve ever met! The fact that you’re Ladybug is the best-added bonus ever!” he beamed as he looked up at her from where he was sitting. He giggled as he saw Marinette’s confused expression and even more when she slowly gulped and sighed out a small, “Huh?”

He couldn’t take it anymore, she was just too cute for words. It’s as if she knew it drove him nuts every time she bit her bottom lip just like she was doing at that moment. She was biting her lip and staring at her shoes.

He slowly arose and stood in front of her. When she wouldn’t meet his eyes, he felt his million-dollar Chat smile form on his lips, as he thought of the most Chat Noir thing to do in this situation.

So he purred.

And just like he had wanted, Marinette’s head snapped up with the most unamused expression he had ever seen her wear, yet she was as bright red as her Ladybug suit.

He felt his heart soar and that was when he knew. He took a step closer and touched her jaw. He felt her shudder when he caressed her cheek and when she finally held his stare he embraced her tightly - as he had always wanted to do- and kissed her delicately.

After a few seconds, he pulled away to whisper into her ear, “If this is going to work… I need you to trust me.”

“I do, I trust you Adrien.” she murmured as she hugged him to her.

At those words, Adrien felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He looked down towards Marinette and with a toothy smile stated, “Good,” before pulling her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also follow me on Tumblr @teentouch0312 and thanks so much for reading. :)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments, please


End file.
